Many Tales of Loliver
by Actress2b
Summary: Various oneshots I wrote back in the day. Pairing should be obvious.
1. I Could Never Hate You

_**One Shot **__**#1:I could never hate you **_

_**Rated **__**T**_

* * *

Lilly lay down on the bed, bored as ever. She grabbed the phone but then put it down. She couldn't call him. Not after what happened. 

Why did she have to be such a bitch? She didn't mean to do it, the kiss just _happened_. But Oliver didn't like it. She didn't understand why but, he didn't. How could he forgive her after she lied to him countless times?

She looked out of the window and there he was. Oliver just sitting there, looking just as bored as she did. She poked her head out of the window but went back in again. She kept forgetting, he wouldn't respond.

Oliver knew she was looking at him. But he wouldn't dare turn and look at her. She broke his heart. Mr big shot Jake Ryan seemed to be able to get everyone. When Oliver wanted Miley, he took her. But Lilly, Lilly was the real one. He finally really understood his feelings for her: love. But then once again it's snatched. He didn't even know why he was mad at Lilly. She couldn't help who she liked and who she didn't.

He finally turned around and she was sitting there staring.

She was caught now, she might as well go for it, "Oliver?" she said putting her head out of the window.

"Yes," he replied bitterly, "what do you want?"

Oliver turned away when a few tears streamed down Lilly's cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her soft cheeks stained with upset, especially caused by him."

"What have I done wrong?" she asked.

He turned back, "It was nothing you did. It was my mistake."

"What did you do?"

"Fell for you," Oliver muttered to himself but he told her, "you wouldn't care."

"Of course I do, if it would make you happy with me again."

Oliver shook his head, "it's okay. I'll get over it one day."

Lilly then disappeared from the window for a second. Oliver gave a sigh of relief, thinking that she had given up.

However, he was soon proven wrong as he saw Lilly walking out of her house and towards his, _Oh dear lord no._

"Mom don't let her –"

"Of course Lilly he's right upstairs."

"Thank you Mrs Oken."

Oliver sighed and tidied his room up abit before Lilly finally came upstairs and closed the door behind her.

"This is going to end now."

"What is?"

"I want to know why me kissing Jake offended you."

"Because he's a jerk. First he goes for Miley and then you. I just thought you would have been smarter."

"It was just a kiss, it didn't mean we were going to get married!"

Oliver couldn't quite figure weather it was anger or despair in her voice. Either way, he didn't like it. His voice became softer, "what did it mean then?"

Lilly then sat on the bed, "nothing. That was the odd thing. It meant nothing at all. In fact it just proved that I wan – it didn't mean anything."

"Proved what?"

_Oh nothing, except that I wanted you all along and it was love, _Lilly looked up, "That I didn't care for him. That's all."

Oliver fell for her lie. He was just waiting now for Lilly to leave his room. He could stand anymore of it. But she didn't leave. She just sat there.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave until this was settled. There is obviously something I don't know and I think it's only fair that I do."

"There's nothing you _need_ to know."

"Is there something I don't know?"

"No," Oliver lied. He wasn't exactly going to admit his deep passionate feelings for her in a minutes time.

"Oliver please don't lie to me."

"I don't want to lie to you."

"But you are now?"

Oliver once again took his gaze away from Lilly's. She's not even that smart but she was reading Oliver like a book.

"Oliver, please tell me."

Lilly's eyes grew a little wider as she tried to read Oliver's facial expression. It was hard to see but he looked so unhappy. He then looked up, "I have nothing to say."

Lilly shook her head, "No Oliver, please tell me the truth."

"Can you please go?"

"Oliver,"

"Lilly."

Oliver was firm but Lilly wouldn't take any of it, "Oliver. Do you hate me?"

Oliver's head shot up, "No!"

"It's just that – that I guess it really pissed you off."

"No – no, I could never _hate_ you."

"Then why – you won't even look at me properly."

Lilly's tears flooded for her crystal eyes. Oliver paused but then pulled her into a hug, "Ssh. I could never ever hate you. It's difficult to talk about."

"But that's what friends do," Lilly said sobbing into his shirt, "they tell each other how they feel."

"Sometimes it's hard," Oliver replied, "sometimes we worry what other people will say."

"What do you think I will say?"

"Nothing. That's what I'm worried about. You saying nothing at all."

"That's kinda what you're doing isn't it?"

Oliver smiled, "not now. You really know how to get a guy's attention."

Lilly laughed, "I do my best," she started to cry again, "I love you so much."

Oliver kept quiet. He trembled a little bit but then he fakely laughed, "Don't tease me."

Lilly lay on the bed, hugging the pillow, "it's true I love you."

An intense feeling flooded Oliver. It was now or never and he wasn't taking any chances. He flung his arms around Lilly and kissed her. He immediately then pulled away. Standing up he backed away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just –"

Lilly's lips then crashed into his as his back fiercely hit the wall. Her hands ran through his dark hair and his hands ran up and down her back.

"Oliver your mom said I could – oh dear."

Lilly and Oliver came to an abrupt stop as Miley stood by the door, completely gobs smacked. Miley then smiled, nodding her head, "Alright now we're talking. I'll leave you love birds later!"

Miley then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lilly and Oliver smiled.

"We'll talk to her lately. For now –"

Oliver shut Lilly up and they continued to kiss. Oliver was very glad that night that he was a stubborn idiot.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hey this is the first of my many oneshots of Loliver! Hope you like it! Put me on alert and I'll add more.**


	2. The Night It Almost Happened

_**One Shot **__**#2: The Night It Almost Happened**_

_**(Will alert if**__** rating changes to M)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Oliver POV**

If this night wasn't bad enough as Lilly thought we were going as friends to the prom but when my mom wanted my beautiful hair done, in stead of multi-tones, the stylist did an all over which looks nearly black.

I'm not going to the door because then the night would have to begin, every since Lilly said, "Sure, I haven't got a date, why not?" I've been fantasizing about how the night would end. I would admit my true feelings and then she would smile and tell him she's always felt the same way. We would then make out like we never have before and maybe it'll go to the next step, but that's only been happening in recent fantasies.

But I know that if I knock on that door, I'd have to go through the night and then when it comes to dropping her off, nothing. Love most definitely sucks, a little more than reality. Mainly because for the love to suck, you need reality. It's the nightmare duo.

Okay, I'm walking to the door. Knocking, you have to wander if there is actually something pulling me towards her because I'm hitting harder than usual. Maybe I want to be some kind of superman, crashing through the door and rescuing my love.

"I'll be right now Ol." Lilly shouted.

Yes, she still called me Ol. I don't like it to be honest by everyone else but Lilly says it with a certain ring to it. To be fair, even Lilly cursing sounds gorgeous.

"Okay I'm here."

She looked beautiful. Not stunning or any of that shit, but beautiful. She had taken her hair out of her face so I could see her eyes and she was wearing a dress. Wow her dress. It was blue and it made her figure look like a goddess.

It was then when I realised that it had been nearly a minute of silence. How could I help it? Goddess! I then plucked up the courage, "You look –"

"Shit."

"Don't bring yourself down, you look absolutely beautiful."

Oh shit I'm not supposed to tell her that! Mothers and boyfriends say that. Not goofy best friends.

"Thank you," she blushed. I love it when she blushes. It is just so sweet and innocent. Not at all like her…no wait, that's just the fantasies. I think she still is a virgin. Yup because I am too, okay now we're back on track.

"Now I tried to get the limo, but then Miley decided that she was going in a limo with Jake so now we have, my car."

"I like your car. At least now we haven't got some uncomfortable driver listening in on our conversation."

I laughed, how can you not laugh? She has an amazing sense of humour. She always manages to make me laugh. Even when I'm _really _unhappy.

Okay I've gotta stop talking to myself because the silence was happening again. She was fiddling with her shawl, and that always means time to go.

"Well come on gorgeous," I said showing my arm for her to link and when she did I continued, "let's do this thing."

She laughed as we strolled towards my old BMW. Used to belong to my dad but when I worked trying to get a used car, he told me to keep the money and have his. I really wanted the used car but what are ya gonna do?"

The car ride was not that silent. In fact there was a lot of laughter. I made jokes, she made jokes, now and again she'd touch my leg, to which I'd freak and immediately moved away. But when I did she seemed – disappointed. I don't know, it was probably my imagination but it was so weird.

When we arrived, I felt worthless. All around me was limos and amazing tuxes. He was BMW and it could only just be called formal. I frowned and walked straight up but I felt something warm on my hand: hers. I looked down in astonishment as Lilly's fingers laced with mine.

I only realised her stare when I looked at myself. I was a wreck. I was trembling. You see, I've never been so close to her. What was I going to be like when we're forced to slow down.

I then froze. I had to slow dance with her. I can't even dance normally. I'll tread on her toes, I'll be breathing to much. Oh crap I can't do it.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked, waking me up from my daze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright."

"Peachy."

We continued to walk; of course I was completely furious with myself. Peachy? Come on man! Get some real words!

The hall was amazing. It was all lit up and in Bond mode. They _really_ over did the theme. It was all silver and black and very modern. Lilly was the colourful person in the prom.

"They didn't say we had to strictly stick to the theme," Lilly said, sulkily looking down on her blue gown.

"Oh screw them," I said proudly, "now you'll stand out."

Lilly smiled a little bit, obviously doubting what I just said. Sadly, it was true that she might not stand out that much in a good way, but I could never keep my eyes off her.

Running in at least 4 inch heels, smiley Miley approached us. She definitely had something to her dress. It was simple black. Not that attractive in my opinion but I can see what guys liked about it. I then felt like punching Miley as she disapprovingly looked up and down Lilly's dress. Obviously she felt the theme had to be kept.

Miley then fakely smiled, "I love the dress."

She spun Lilly around as she replied, "I didn't realise it was black and white."

"Don't worry I'm sure nobody will notice."

I stood there as the two girls gossiped, Miley's date, Jake, approached me, "dude, nice arm accessory."

"She's not an arm accessory."

"Sorry man. I didn't realise she was a real date. Miley described it as a friend thing."

"Yeah," I replied bitterly, "A friend thing."

"That's exactly how she said it."

"What?"

"Dude," Jake whispered to me, "Go for it."

Jake casually wrapped his arm around Miley's waist and took her away onto the dance floor. I soon then came, putting my hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Hey," Lilly smiled sadly.

"What's up?"

"It's just – nothing."

"Come on."

Lilly sighed, "It's just that I feel so left out, out fit wise and you know, it's depressing."

"Just because of a dress?"

"No, not just because of that. I look around and it's all loved up couples. And I'm here with a friend."

"Careful, you could really offend _a friend_."

Lilly obviously saw I was pissed off, "No Oliver, _believe _me when I say, it's not you. It's just; I really wanted to go with a boyfriend."

"I'm sure that you'll find a guy one day." Of course I wasn't going to say that that guy could be me.

A few hours later, Lilly gasped as we heard _He Said, She Said by_ Ashley Tisdale.

"Our song!"

We had a song?

"Come on Oliver, please dance with me."

"I can't –"

"I don't give a shit. You're dancing with me weather you like it or not."

I swayed a little but Lilly was getting _really _into it. Her hands were running through her hair, and she was dancing like crazy, "wow, I didn't know you danced this much."

"I just love this song! Oh come on Oliver, get a little more into it."

"No Lilly."

"Oliver!"

Lilly wrapped her arms around my neck, making the hairs on my back stand, "Oliver, if we are going to have fun. You are going to have to put a little more effort."

"Believe you me, I think you put enough effort in for the both of us." I laughed.

Lilly smiled. For a brief moment, I seemed to have the idea that we were both, caught in a trance. It was amazing. But soon she broke it off, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I then watched as Lilly scurry off to the bathroom, Miley soon following.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

I hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Miley then came in and grabbed my shoulder, "what happened there? That was a definite moment between you guys and you just spoiled it!"

"There was no a moment."

"You were dancing and then you stopped, neither of you moving, gazing hopelessly into each other's eyes. That's the kind of moment in novels!"

I sighed. It was a moment. So what? Anyone can have a moment with anybody. What was the significance of Oliver?

"It would have ended sooner or later."

"Yeah, but you guys could have at least had the awkward kiss!"

"We don't like each other."

Miley rolled her eyes. Why did she have to be so judgemental tonight? Miley then pulling out a cigarette continued, "You so –"

I cut her in, "I thought you quit."

She looked down, "It's hard to break the habit. Can I help it?"

"You haven't in months."

"I'm just nervous that's all. I've heard so many things about pressure in the prom I haven't eaten."

"Oh Miley."

"Come on Lilly. You know I will stop. Look I had a load of crab shrimp. And you know my fear of fat is smaller than my disgust for puke."

Lilly laughed. As serious as the matter was, it was true. Miley had the odd faze but then she was completely back to normal.

"Anyway don't change the subject. Lilly, you like him and he likes you. What's the point in denying it?"

"What's the point in not denying it?"

"Lilly, do you know what this night is?"

"Clearly not."

"After this is the summer. I'm off on a Hannah tour and Oliver gonna be in Phoenix doing work experience at the firm. It's the last night we'll truly be together for a long time."

"So what? Me and him hook up tonight, which anyway is doubtful since he doesn't like me, and then we end it for the rest of my life."

"Try! Trust me. If you don't, we're gonna meet again one day and he'll be married and you'll kick yourself for not going for it. Because you have to believe me, if you tried. Maybe instead of some Malibu Barbie he's picked up, it could be you."

I was then the one to roll my eyes. How stupid, "Miley, there is no way that I would ever marry Oliver."

"No?"

At first I thought it was a rhetorical question, but then I realised that she wanted me to answer it, "no."

"Lilly. Go for it. You'll most definitely regret it."

"I highly doubt it. It would save me a lot of pain if I didn't do anything. It's the safest option."

"Since when did the safest option get you where you want in life?"

"Since when did being daring get you any dignity."

"Dignity is for the press."

"Oh because Hannah has a lot of dignity."

A few girls turned their head suspiciously and I then continued, "It was an example."

They turned back towards the mirrors except one, "Blonde girl, who I think is Lilly. Go with your friend, go for it. He must be something if Miley thinks you two might get married."

"Oliver Oken."

The girl then shouted, "Oh my god! Are you Lilly Truscott?"

"Erm…yeah…"

"Oh my God! He like adores you! He talks about you all the time in my Chemistry class."

Okay, I'll admit it, I blushed a little bit. What would you do if you found out some guy couldn't stop talking about you?

"I'm sure he means it in a friendly way –"

"Does she like him?"

Miley then piped up, "for sure!"

The blonde girl then walked up to me, "then you have to go for it! I swear if you don't, I will slap you!"

I hoped she was kidding. Before I knew it I was being shoved out by the girl and Miley.

"Slow song," Miley stated, "go dance."

I stood there and Oliver came over to me, "Hey you!"

I looked back and Miley and the blonde girl, whose name I really should find out one day, gave me the thumbs up, "Let's dance."

"Oh no, not this."

"Oliver, it's a slow song, I'm sure you can handle this."

He then stood still, like he did at the beginning of the evening. I had to pat him on the shoulder until he left dream world.

"Um…yeah."

* * *

**No POV**

Lilly and Oliver both nervously moved to the dance floor. Oliver then put his arms around Lilly's waist and she linked her arms around his neck. Oliver gulped, he really felt nervous touching her.

They then danced. Surprisingly, nobody's feet were hurt. They swayed in a swift movement to the music. _Everything I do_ by Brian Adams; it was a classic. Really from then on, _that_ was there song.

Sadly, neither Lilly nor Oliver admitted their true feelings. The night was good and they went home. Both of them secretly regretted not saying anything but they thought what they were doing was right.

Lilly thought about what Miley said. Was it possible that she would regret it forever? Or perhaps, Lilly was right.

Either way, they always had prom night, the night it almost happened.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! I decided that this one would be a little more tragic. In fact, it's got the idea of a story I could do but I'm not going to do it yet. For now, it's just a one shot**


	3. Lights Out

_**One Shot **__**#3: Lights Out**_

_**(Will alert if**__** rating changes to M)**_

* * *

"That movie was so adorable."

Oliver sighed as the credits for _The Apartment_ came on.

"It was old."

"Oliver it was not old."

"It was in black and white."

Lilly paused and smiled, "so it was a good old movie!"

"I honestly preferred _Some Like It Hot_."

"That was in black and white to!"

"Yes but it was funnier. I mean I was at least counting on comedy from Jack Lemmon."

"This one was funny."

"Yeah, a lot of Lemmon's parts were funny. But come on, Fran's attempt of suicide was just a little lame."

"It was not!"

Lilly pouted and turned away. Oliver could never win. He never got to pick the movie. And even when he watched it, he wasn't aloud not to like it. Of course, he could never resist Lilly. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she had to make sure she didn't show any delight when he cooed, "the movie was amazing. What do you want to see next?"

Damn her raging hormones. She turned and smiled but it then sank. Did neither of them realise that they were a mere two centimetres away from each other? Both of them knew, but neither of them wanted to move away. Blushing, Lilly turned her head towards to DVDs, "we could watch _Some Like It Hot._ If you want to."

"Wow I'm getting a choice? I can't believe it!"

Lilly giggled, "I take it as a yes."

Oliver sighed once more, of course he didn't. He looked towards the clock, "where's Miley?" Honestly, he didn't care that much but he had to show some interest.

"Hannah Montana thing. It's just us tonight."

Little did either of them know, just outside of the window peering in, was Jake and Miley.

"Hannah Montanan thing?" Jake asked suspiciously.

Miley thought on her feet, "Erm, I told her there was a concert on tonight. But I told her that she could still use my house."

"Why?"

"Because Jackson and my dad are out camping so it is just the two of them. And now that it's my house, I rule this thing!"

Jake smiled, "you know what would really be romantic."

"What?"

"A power cut."

Miley smirked. Her and Jake then went round and finding the power box, turned off all the switches.

"Oh crap," Oliver said, looking around the complete darkness.

"Power cut. That's just fantastic."

Oliver didn't realise that Lilly wasn't being sarcastic. The idea of just the two of them, alone, was so, interesting.

"I'll get some candles."

While Oliver was searching for candles, Lilly was trying her best to do her make-up in the dark. She knew Oliver probably wouldn't see it, but the light could come back on any second.

"Okay I found some. Got any matches?"

"No sorry."

Oliver shook his head, "well help me find some in the kitchen."

Miley ran and threw a box of matches into the kitchen, landing no so gracefully on the counter.

"Found some!" Lilly exclaimed. Coming back she lit the candles, all she needed now was romantic music to set the mood.

Once she sat down, she realised she wasn't on the couch. She was in fact on a very embarrassed, Oliver Oken's lap.

"I am so sorry," Lilly said, begging he couldn't see her blush. She rolled over to the other side of the couch. Then silence filled the room. Finally Oliver spoke, "I forgot to say, while I could see it, but your hair looks really nice tonight."

"Thank you," Lilly replied shyly.

There was more silence and Miley tapped her fingers impatiently, "Why won't anything happen?"

"Maybe we need to do something," Jake suggested.

"Like what?"

Jake thought for a moment and then he raised his eyebrow, "thunder storm?"

"How are we going to do a thunder storm?"

"I think I know."

Lilly and Oliver sat there. Both of them wondering. What were they to do next? Lilly then turned around and saw a shot of lightening and a loud clap of thunder. She then jumped once again on Oliver's lap.

Little did either of them know what was really going on…

"Told you a flash light would be good," Jake said proudly flashing the torch now and again from the roof."

"I just don't see why I have to be the thunder," Miley said not amused, clapping her hand together and rubbing them on her jeans again.

Jake then peered down on the to be couple.

"This may be news to you but I don't like thunder storms."

"Really? I thought you loved them. All the loud noises and shots of lightening," Oliver smirked. He had never seen Lilly so afraid. Especially when he seemed so calm. He was almost proud to be him. Of course that all changed when he fluster as Lilly pulled him close to her.

She then looked up, backing away shyly, "sorry but I just like to be close to someone when I'm scared."

Oliver then decided to make a move, "I'm okay with that," he replied embracing her, "just stick with me."

Lilly smirked in her green shirt, _like a charm_. She wasn't one bit scared of thunderstorms. The truth was that she saw it as an opportunity to get close to Oliver and it worked. And now, if nothing happened, she could always blame it on the thunderstorm.

"Perfect Lilly is so scared and Practically glued to Oliver!"

Miley became confused, "Lilly?"

"Yeah. Why, wasn't that the plan?"

"Well no. Lilly isn't scared to thunderstorms. I thought it would get Oliver but this living proof that we already have a romance people!"

"I thought there was already?"

"Yeah but they were in denial, keep up Jake!"

"You're so cute when you're annoyed."

Miley and Jake paused for a moment, taking what was just said in. He then sighed, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Miley nodded, but to Jake's relief, smiling. Miley and Jake was another obvious couple but were too blinded by the world around them. Of course Miley liked him, but it was only till now that Jake realised that he liked her again, _So much for let's just be friends_.

Miley then remember what they were supposed to do and started clapping again as Jake turned on and off the torch.

"You go and sit on the couch," Oliver began, "I'll just get the blinds done and I think I have my Ipod with speakers so we can listen to something on that."

Lilly nodded. She sat down patiently while Oliver pretended to be collected, _Why in hells name did you have to break that? You were hugging her! You could smell her hair! I do not know if I can even call you Smokin Oken if you're the only one left heart broken!_

_He's so cute when he's thinking. Wonder what he's thinking about? Donuts probably, _Lilly then broke out of her thoughts as Oliver came.

"Blinds done but Ipod not."

"It's okay. We can just talk."

"Yeah."

They looked around the room. Lilly then began, "so how about Jake and Miley huh?"

"Yeah I mean come on make out already!"

If there was one thing they could do was talk about other couples.

Miley was mentally hitting her head on the roof. They were discussing everything that Miley had said to them, unaware that Jake was sitting right there next to her.

Jake on the other hand, could not be more pleased with the event. Oliver and Lilly were talking and his embarrassment from earlier was far from gone. It was hard to feel embarrassed when Miley thought he was 'like candy. Sweet and something she had to get her hands on.'

"I mean when a couple has the perfect moment, the perfect time, the perfect anything you think they would get off their asses and just," Oliver's voice started to trail off, "kiss…al…ready."

The room became frozen. The 'thunder' and 'lightening' came to a halt, Jake and Miley being too consumed in what was happening. Lilly moved in, her head tilting to the side and Oliver moved in to. Sadly there heads bumped into each other.

"OH COME ON!!!" Jake then realised that they probably heard him shouting.

Lilly did, but instead she did what he asked, "Oh for god's sake ya donut."

Lilly pulled him in and they kissed. Oliver had no clue what he was doing, but he liked was he was getting. There were no tongues, nothing too mature, but it was a kiss. A perfect kiss. The fact was it didn't need anything PG-13 to have the same passion and energy. Because it was the feeling that counted.

* * *

The Monday after, Oliver strolled into school. He was soon met by Miley.

"So, Oliver. How was movie night?"

"Okay."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope."

Oliver smirked to himself, sadly not knowing that Miley had full knowledge of that night.

"How was the kiss?"

"It was amazing it was beyond perfect. I mean I cou –"

Miley smiled as Oliver realised that she knew. There were only two words for this, "Ah crap."

Miley giggled abit, "That's right. You're busted."

"Did Lilly tell you? Did she like it or did she feel like throwing up."

"She didn't tell me. But she looked like she liked it."

"She _looked_ like she liked it?"

Miley paused for a moment and started to clap the same way as she did on the night. Oliver gasped and was ready to rant at Miley when instead his hugged her, "thank you. You're such a bitch!"

Lilly then walked up to them, smiling timidly at Oliver, "What are you guys talking about?"

"You."

Lilly smiled, and not caring about Miley, kissed Oliver and put her arm around him, "Good."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Another story! I particularly like this one! Hope you guys did to!**


	4. The Rain

_**One Shot **__**#4: The Rain**_

_**(Will alert if**__** rating changes to M)**_

Oliver, Lilly and Miley sat on the beach, playing cards. Miley couldn't keep her eyes off Oliver and he couldn't keep his eyes off her either.

"So I got a D in Math," Lilly said breaking the silence.

Miley then broke out of her trance and looked up, "Didn't you think that you aced that test?"

"Yup. Like most of the answers, I was wrong."

Oliver let out a nervous laugh.

Lilly rolled her eyes. They had to be in love. Why couldn't she be? Why couldn't Oliver love _her_?

Miley picked up another card from the deck, "well it'll just mean that we study for your next test."

"Yeah we can make a thing out of it."

Oliver nodded his head, not quite able to have a conversation. Lilly became fed up of the situation, "as great as this is guys. I have to go."

"Bye Lilly."

"Yeah right."

Lilly walked away and Miley slapped his arm. Oliver then let out a squeal, "what the hell?"

"Why won't you just tell her? I was trying to give you signals all the time just then!"

Oliver shook his head, "now's just not the time."

"Not the time to tell her you love her?"

"It's not love."

"Well tell me because I'm confused. You can't stop thinking about her, you –"

"Okay so it's a crush!"

"It's much more than a crush Oliver. Surely you're not that blind."

"No, I'm not. But you see I use this thing called denial, it really works."

"Well you can also use this thing called your mouth. And this _amazing_ contraption, go and tell Lilly how you feel!"

"I really just don't think so Miley."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Go now."

"No."

Miley stood up and more compellingly said, "Now."

Oliver stood up and began to walk off.

* * *

Kicking stones on his way home he began to mumble, "Stupid Miley – I'll tell Lilly when I want to – now! – whatever." 

When he came home he saw that next door, Lilly was sitting on her front step.

"Erm…having problems getting in?"

Lilly nodded her head, "I forgot my key."

"Do you erm – do you want to stay inside until someone comes home to let you in?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

Oliver scrambled for his own keys; _of course she doesn't want to come in with you Oliver. You really are a donut!_

He then felt on his nose the first rain drop. Soon it began to pour down and Lilly could not longer hide herself under her drenched skate board.

"Come in."

Lilly shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"No you will not!"

When Lilly didn't move Oliver came over and sat by her.

"Oliver, you can go in."

"Not until you come in with me."

"Please Oliver. I really don't mind."

"I'm gonna have to force you."

"How's that?"

Oliver took a deep breath and scooped Lilly up from underneath, raising her in the air.

"Oliver!" Lilly screamed. She never knew Oliver was this strong.

"Come on. In we go."

Oliver gave a gentle kick at the door for it to open.

Lilly pouted as Oliver dropped her on the couch. Oliver paused for a second, letting the silence fill the air around him, "why is my house so bad, eh?"

"I just could have waited outside."

"In the rain?"

"Yes," Lilly replied bitterly.

Oliver continued to try and bring up conversation, but Lilly's resentful attitude snapped back monosyllabic answers. Eventually Oliver gave in and sat besides her, "alright, what have I done?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you man then?"

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Really?"

"SHUT UP YOU DONUT I'M FINE!"

Oliver paused and sat there for a moment. He then pushed it one more time, "Really?"

"No, okay? Are you happy?"

"Well now we're at the first step. Now why?"

Lilly looked at her shoes. She then diverted her eyes to the window, "I think the rain's stopped so I'll head out."

"Come on Lilly!"

Lilly soon got up and walked to the door. She left the house to realise that in fact, it was still raining.

The droplets tickled her cheek and it merged with the tears which left her distressed eyes. She didn't want it to be like that forever. Feeling bitter when Oliver and Miley had a love moment. She didn't want to have to go through life just _wanting _Oliver. She wanted to _have_ Oliver.

Oliver watched her as she resigned to the rain and fell to the ground. He rushed over to pick her up.

Her mascara was smudged and now her clothes were covered with mud. He had never seen her in such a desperate state. He never wanted to see her that way.

Lilly did her best attempt to brush herself down, "you see," she said tearily, "I'm fine."

"That is the worst line ever. Why won't you come in?"

"Yeah, come in second."

"To who?"

"Everyone."

"Look obviously you need to talk to someone like Miley –"

Lilly spat in disgust, "is she always on your mind?"

"What have you got against Miley?"

"It's not what I have against her. It's what you don't. You obviously love her!"

"Me love _Miley_?"

Lilly nodded her head and pulled over in by the scruff of the neck, "Why can't you want me?"

Before Oliver could answer, Lilly pressed her lips against his. He hesitantly responded, placing his hand on her lower back and pulled her in. Most of the mud was being washed away from the rain which furiously beat on the couple in the middle of the drive.

Pulling away slightly, Oliver answered, "I do."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but I thought that you guys would want me to update since it's been ages!!!!!**


	5. Craig & Oliver P1 : Almost

_**One Shot **__**#5: Craig and Oliver Part 1 : Almost**_

_**(Will alert if**__** rating changes to M)**_

**Lilly**** POV**

Oliver and I sat there in front of each other. The silence was ticking away around them and eventually I spoke, "so, why are we here again?"

"I don't know, Miley just asked us to come."

"Ah."

Then the silence returned.

It lasted a little longer…

A little longer…

Okay now it's just making me want to kill myself.

Why was Oliver so awkward around me? Had I done something? Had he done something? I know we weren't like this forever. So what was with him? I didn't want to ask because I knew I wouldn't get an answer and the silence would last even longer.

Although I really don't know how it can last longer than this.

* * *

**Oliver POV**

Come on speak man. It's not that hard. Here's how you do it:

1) You open your mouth.

2) Words come out.

3) You tell Lilly you love her

WOAH! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT! NO WAY! Besides, we all know that she doesn't want me. She's going out with _Craig_.

_Craig_ has a motorcycle.

_Craig_ has a perfect 4.0 average

_Craig_ has even better eyes that Cole Sprouse

And now _Craig _has Lilly.

Bastard.

Look at her in her little daze. I bet you she's thinking about him riiiigggghhhhtttt now! Yup there was a sigh. She had to be thinking of him.

Oh well I'm still smoking Oken!

Oh who are we kidding? If I was smoking at one point I must have been put out.

But maybe if I let people still believe that I am … I'll turn into him again … if I ever was him… hmmm … I hate girls.

Actually no – I love girls. Especially Blonde one's – and they have to be athletic – and they have to have been friends or something like that with me in the past – and they have to be funny.

If any of you ask _who does that remind you of?_ I will gladly punch you in the face.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

What's wrong with Oliver now? He looks so … angry. I don't get it. Can't anyone break the silence?

Bet you Craig would do it.

Oh – who's Craig? Just my boyfriend.

_Craig_ has a motorcycle.

_Craig_ has a perfect 4.0 average

_Craig_ has even better eyes that Cole Sprouse!

And now _Craig _has me!

I love that he has me. But the sad thing is, I don't really love him. It's odd really. I mean, I don't even think I _like _him. I think the only thing I like is actually dating him.

But I won't tell Oliver or Miley that. I know that they'll give me advice and … speak! Okay willing to risk it for the sake of conversation.

"So I don't know if I still want to go out with Craig."

* * *

**Oliver POV**

It's not like I _only_ like girls like Lilly. I like brunettes to.

"So I don't know if I still want to go out with Craig."

That's nice Lilly – wait – WHAT????????? Okay I'm not dreaming this! Craig isn't perfect? If Lilly wasn't in the room right now, I would so do a happy dance.

But she is.

And I'm not saying anything…

Oh Crap!

"Oh. Why?"

Great Oliver. I know I didn't want to sound too egar but you could have tried to look a little interested.

"Well, it's not that he's not my type. I mean he's everyone's type."

I hate Craig.

"I mean he's cute and funny and…"

I hate Craig.

"…and while all those things are great…"

Yes! What's wrong with him.

"…he's just too perfect."

What? That's the great thing I'm waiting for? He couldn't even have an STD! Noooooooooo he has to be too perfect.

"Too perfect?"

"Yeah, I just feel so, inferior when I'm around him – you know?"

"Yeah," I murmured. Like when I'm around you. Wait – did I just say that?

"Can you repeat what I just said?"

Even though I hate Craig, I hate me so much more right now.

"Yeah. Why, did you want to add anything?"

"No. Just wondering, I'm in my own little world."

And now she thinks I'm a psychopath.

"See! That's the kind of guy I want. Goofy!"

I can be goofy.

"And dumb like me!"

I can be dumb!

"And maybe brunette."

I AM BRUNETTE!

"Seems like you just can't wait to get your hands on me."

Lilly looked at me for a moment and then laughed, "Oliver you're not dumb."

"Oh yes I am."

**Lilly POV**

Goofy. Dumb and Brunette. Yup.

That reminds me so much of someone.

Oliver then replied, "Seems like you just can't wait to get your hands on me."

Oh. My. God. My dream guy is just like Oliver. But I don't like Oliver. No way! Nuh – uh!

So I am staring him like a complete dumb ass. So I laughed it off, "Oliver you're not dumb."

"Oh yes I am."

I let out a giggle and then Oliver's cheeks went red.

Hold it…I made Oliver Oken blush.

Me, Lilly Truscott, made him blush.

Am I blushing aswell?

I can't be. Because I do not like Oliver. No way, he's so goofy, and funny and sensitive when he wants to be.

Yup all the things you don't want in a man.

"You just don't try sometimes."

"Or it's just that I'm dumb."

"You're not dumb Oliver. You're incredible."

Holy Crap did I just say that? Oh God please say he didn't hear that.

* * *

**Oliver POV**

Did she just call me _incredible_.

I like that

Incredible.

Olliiiiiiiiiiie's incredible. Yeah!

She thinks I'm incredible.

"Incredible?" I finally let out.

"Well – yeah, you're pretty – pretty incredilbe – compared to the av-average man."

"Thanks."

Oh dammit it's silent again! I hate the silence!

"You're incredible too Lilly, you know that?"

She smiled at me. I love it when she smiled, "thanks."

If this was a movie I would so kiss her.

Maybe I should.

That's insane.

Or is it?

Yes it is!

But if I gave her a kiss I could blame the moment.

Or the alcohol.

But we haven't drunk any.

But we could.

"Do you want a beer?"

"Since when do we drink beer?"

Since we were in a kissing mood.

Of course I lied, "Well it seems that what your problem needs is a little booze."

I cannot believe I'm trying to get a girl drunk to kiss her. Why don't I just drug her drink and have sex with her.

Wow, never thought I'd disagree with that.

Of course I would! I would never have underage sex.

Or would I?

OKAY NOW WE'RE GETTING REDICULOUS

I handed Lilly a beer. She took a swig and her eyes widened.

Wow she was a lightweight.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

I never realised this but I love beer.

Beer Beer Beer.

I've only had two. Oliver keeps using the term 'light weight' but I don't know what he's on about. But he must think it's a bad thing because he won't let me have any more beers.

Stupid pretty boy.

I can't remember what Oliver just said but it was really funny.

I think it was making fun of me so that makes it not so funny.

Maybe I should give Craig beer to make him funny too!

* * *

**No POV**

Oliver felt incredibly guilty as Lilly stumbled over and laughed at anything which came her way. All he wanted was a kiss. But he had created a monster. A tipsy monster.

"So what do you think I should do about my problemo."

Oliver laughed, "review the problemo."

"That I don't want to date _Craig_."

"Well then don't date him."

"But I am."

"Then end it."

"You're brilliant. Why can't I date you?"

Oliver wasn't sure how to reply, "because I'm a donut," he laughed off.

"Yeah," Lilly said wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck, "but you're a very handsome donut."

When Oliver's eyes widened she laughed, "oops. Shouldn't have said that to Ollie. Because I'm dating _Craig_."

"Craig's a nice guy."

"But he's not Ollie. Is he?"

"Stop it Lilly. You're drunk."

"Come on Ollie. Don't you want me?"

Oliver was scared, his palms were sweating. He shouldn't have given her alcohol. How much had she had? It didn't matter.

"Let's give you some water."

"I don't want water. I like these feelings. I didn't know I liked you so much."

"And now?"

"Now," Lilly slurred, attempting to be seductive, "Now I know that I love Ollie."

Oliver almost gave in. As her lips moved closer, her comforting breath on his, he almost gave in. He almost pulled her in and kissed her.

"No," Oliver said. He almost. But he didn't.

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk. And you're dating Craig."

"But I don't want Craig."

"You do. You are just having problems."

"Am I? I just thought I didn't like him anymore. I want Ollie."

"Stop it Lilly."

Lilly pouted and moved away from him in annoyance. Oliver sighed, "don't be a baby. You can't hate me for not wanting you while you're drunk."

"Yes I can."

Oliver then took care of her.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is gonna be a twoshot. Part 2 should be here really soon!**


	6. Craig & Oliver P2 :Have You Tried Human?

_**One Shot **__**#6: Craig and Oliver Part 2 : Have You Tried Human?**_

_**(Will alert if**__** rating changes to M)**_

* * *

**A/N: Just remember, second part of the 2 shot!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

What Happened?

I'm not even in my own home. I'm still at Oliver's. This probably means that I'm gonna be grounded because my parent's are going to kill me. I was supposed to be back by seven. Oh my god I was drunk at seven.

What happened?

I rubbed my head as Oliver came in.

"Here you go," he began shyly, "Tea and honey is the best for a hangover."

"How much did I have?"

"Probably five."

"And I got drunk?"

"You're a lightweight."

Oliver then quickly left the room. What did I do to him? Did I upset him?

What happened?

When Oliver sat near me, he didn't look me in the eye. I couldn't have offended him. I'm not a mean drunk am I?

* * *

**Oliver POV**

Just talk to her. We went through how to talk didn't we? But no – you can't just talk can you because of last night. She can't even remember it.

How she said she didn't want Craig.

How she wanted me.

How she loved me.

How upset she was when I didn't kiss her.

DAMMIT OLIVER OKEN IF YOU DON'T WHIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE SHE'LL BE ONTO YOU!

Too late. She looked at me like I was some kind of freak.

Even though she wanted – SHUT UP.

Okay the fact that I was hitting myself is obviously not helping as now her eyebrow is like raised to the top of her head.

"What happened – last night I mean?"

"Um, nothing."

"Did I mention Craig? Because I remember mentioning that I may not – yeah."

Oh yeah. You mentioned how you didn't want him…but me.

"Erm," I began, building tension.

God I love being in control.

But back to the point.

When I thought she had enough I continued, "you might have."

"Oh come on Ollie." Lilly pleaded.

Like she pleaded for me to be with her.

Okay you really have to stop.

Even though it is fun to think about how –

TOO FAR AGAIN OLIVER!

"Okay, you may have mentioned that he wasn't the one you wanted."

Her eyes widened. She must have realised.

But she doesn't remember anything.

Which means that she meant it.

Oh my God she likes me.

Getting Ridiculous.

Oh who cares, do a happy dance for all I care – better yet no.

But you can still scream in your head the following:

SHE LIKES YOU. YOU'RE NOT A COMPLETE DONUT. YOU'RE A DECIENT HUMAN BEING – in her books. SHE LIKES YOU. WWWAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!

"Did I say who?" She asked in horror.

Should I?

I could break up a couple here.

And now for the downside…

Wait: THERE IS NONE

That's the point where Miley decides to knock on the door.

But she's not alone.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

"Craig," I breathed out as he came in with Miley.

Why now?

Oliver was almost going to tell me something really important. But Miley has to bring Craig.

"Sorry I didn't come last night. I had a _thing_," Miley exaggerated, "but look who I found."

"That's brilliant," Oliver said, angrily?

He's jealous.

I can't believe that he's jealous.

Did I not notice Craig hugging me, "Hey," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Okay Oliver is like exploding now.

But now he's smiling.

What the hell?

* * *

**Oliver POV**

She wants me.

Not him.

Me.

Look at her so confused.

Oh my god she just liked refused his kiss. I cannot believe it. I don't think she does either. Or him for that matter.

"Something okay," he said with his bony arms around her, "you seemed spaced out."

"I'm a little hung over."

He smiled, "hope Oliver wasn't taking advantage of my little Lillian."

"I would never, and her name's Lilly."

Lilly looked up in surprise in me. I was also proud of myself.

That was until I saw the look on Craig's face.

Oh God I am going to die.

"Sorry. I didn't realise it meant so much to you Oliver. But me and Lillian do that. Like she calls me Craigster."

Lilly looked at him, "actually I prefer Lilly and I've never called you Craigster."

Don't smile Oliver.

Okay you can smile but don't laugh.

Okay you can laugh but don't go into hysterics.

No seriously. Don't.

Craig moved slightly away from Lilly. What a dumb ass. I would hug her and never let go.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

Okay so now Craig's pissed off. Not good. Not good at all.

From hugging me, he's moved away and is looking out of the window.

I can't stand it.

But what about it is bugging me?

The fact that I'm upset about him moving or that I'm happy?

Oliver certainly is.

* * *

**No POV**

Craig eventually left after more_ witty_ comments from Oliver.

The three sat in a triangle, every now and again Lilly and Oliver making eye contact.

"Well that was fun," Miley began, "no wait – THAT WAS THE MOST AWKWARD MOMENT EVER!"

"No duh," Oliver said leaning against the wall.

"What was with you Lilly? You were totally rejecting Craig."

"I dunno. Wasn't in the mood?"

Oliver smirked. He knew better.

Miley looked at the both of them, "what happened last night?"

"I can't remember."

"Nothing!"

Lilly and Miley both looked at Oliver who seemed panic stricken.

"I mean – nothing happened. Why?"

"Just wandering. I'm guessing Lilly said a lot of crap."

"No, actually she was a civilised drunk."

"Righhhhhtttt."

"Yeah."

Miley started to circle Oliver and the Q&A began.

* * *

**Oliver POV**

Don't tell her.

Dammit Oliver if you think you're going to break now!

Miley began, "so you didn't drink?"

"I did."

"How much?"

"The same as Lilly. Like 5"

"And that made her get drunk but not you?"

Just play it cool.

"She's a lightweight."

"Aren't they known to be the worst drunk as they are so out of control?"

"I guess."

"So do you want to tell me what she said to you?"

This is the part you don't say.

"Well – she didn't say much but she laughed a lot."

That's partly true. Boy did she laugh a lot.

"So she didn't say anything Craig related?"

Don't tell her.

"Nope."

Lilly interrupted, "earlier on you told me you did?"

That's right Lilly. Make this difficult.

"Did you tell her that?"

Dammit Lilly!

"Yes."

"So why not tell me now?"

I swear you have to have a badge for this shit.

"Because what she told me was her business."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well that's tuff."

Please like that's gonna suade me. In WWI, when the US wanted to join do you think we didn't do it because the other side said _tuff you should have joined the war in 1914!_

Hey! I remembered a history date!

Not now Oliver.

"Is it?"

Boy is Miley gonna kill me now!

"Yes! Now what else did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Lie!"

"Truth!"

Lilly's eyes widened "lie."

Crap does she remember?

"Oh God."

Oh yeah.

She does.

"Oliver can I speak to you in private?"

Miley sighed, "does that mean I'm kicked out?"

"No!" I screamed, "stay!"

I cannot be alone with her. It was embarrassing enough when she was drunk.

"I'll go," Miley replied with glee.

I should have just told the damn bitch.

Now she's out to get me!

When she left it was just me and Lilly. She stared at me, "I didn't say, what I thought I said. Did I?"

I nodded in shame, "yeah – yeah you did."

"So I said that I wanted – that I didn't want – and that I a crush on you for like ever? Well at least since this afternoon. "

"Yup," I then realised the whole thing, "except the last one!"

She has a crush on me?

And not just while she was drunk.

Smoking Oken!

"Oh dammit!" Lilly screamed, "I shouldn't have repeated that!"

"But you thought it!"

"But if you want to, we don't have to ever remember last night!"

"Last night was pretty embarrassing."

_Pretty_ embarrassing? The girl was trying to lick my face!

"Okay. So last night never happened."

That's great. Right?

No – it's not!

Man I want her. And she wanted me.

"Actually, if it was okay with you, I'd quite like not to forget it."

"Why?"

I did it.

I'm leaning in.

Further.

Further.

Bingo.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

Wow this is good.

No bad, my boyfriend just left a little while ago and Miley is blatantly spying.

But I haven't pushed away yet.

Okay push away … now.

Now.

Now.

Now would be nice.

Now

I know he's good but let go.

No running your hands through his hair is very bad – even though his hair is very sof- NOT NOW LILLY!

Okay so I've pushed away. Damn he looks unhappy. And I'm unhappy.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

I began to back away. I'm an idiot. I have a _perfect_ boyfriend and Oliver is my best friend. I cannot believe me and stupid alcohol disturbed that!

* * *

**Oliver POV**

"Miley, it doesn't matter!"

Miley however, saw a different point of view, "what one earth? You just kissed her and you let her walk – wait – _run_ away?"

"She didn't run."

Though it was pretty fast. Not that I care.

"Then she won't be that hard to catch up with!"

"I'm not going after her!"

"Why?"

* * *

**Miley POV**

Honestly, that boy is more stubborn then a couple of ferrets during mating season.

He looked up at me and said, "Craig. I'm second best. No matter what I can do, he can probably do better. And as much as I want Lilly and as much as I want her to be with me, she deserves someone perfect. She deserves Craig."

That was beautiful.

Oh dammit don't cry Miley – too late!

I then wiped my tears away, "well she's gonna have to settle with you."

Oliver rolled his eyes and I continued, "all her life she's been looking for perfect. She's found it. Is she happy?"

He didn't answer.

"Honestly Oliver. Is she happy?"

"Not at this certain point."

"So if the best doesn't make her happy, then why not try human."

Finally he got it and ran out. The challenge was then running behind him in my high heels.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

I sat on the bench down the road.

Boy I hate running.

_Click Clack Click Clack_. What the hell?

I then turned round to see Oliver running followed by Miley in her heels. Oliver saw me and began to sprint. I never knew he could run.

I never knew he could kiss.

He got me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Oliver I can't. This isn't."

"Perfect?"

Stupidly I nodded.

Oliver then smirked, "Have you tried human. Hear it's quite normal."

I saw him then wink at Miley, for what reason I do not know. He then pulled me in for another kiss.

And I responded.

Hell like you wouldn't.

I parted, "so how am I gonna dump Mr Perfect?"

Miley smiled, "Mess up his hair?"

Me and Oliver laughed but then we decided that it had been too long since we last kissed.

2 whole seconds is a while.

But it's human.

* * *

**

* * *

**


	7. Thanks For Caring

_**One Shot **__**#6: Thanks For Caring**_

_**(Will alert if**__** rating changes to M)**_

* * *

"_Run Lilly. Please Run."_

Lilly had to stable herself to stop herself from falling as she ran through the forest. She could not believe what an embarrassment she just endured. It was so public and she did not have the strength to stay there while _he_ had the upper hand. He dumped her. He left her in the shadows and for another girl. She really thought that he cared for her.

She was wrong.

Eventually she stopped running as she collapsed to the ground. She had never run like that before in her life and she never expected that she would have to. But that was the odd thing about life: they though these things at you when you least expect them.

When she had managed to steady herself, she looked at her surroundings. She did not know where she was and she frankly did not want to. If she does not know where she is, probably nobody else will either. But that was her hoping.

The cold was taking hold of her shoulders. Goosebumps rose and her lips were beginning to show a light shade of blue. Sadly, she did not have anything to help her but it did not matter. She had escaped more embarrassment and pity.

To her dismay, she heard shouts.

"Lilly, it's Oliver. Where are you?"

She tried her best to hide herself behind the trees. She did not want to see anyone right now and that included Oliver.

Oliver and Miley entered the clearing, looking around every hiding place they could think of except for Lilly's choice which was now up in the trees.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"No here obviously," stated Miley looking under a bush. "but so far as we've searched, she's nowhere."

"What a jerk. How could he do that to her?"

"Guys," Miley corrected herself in the presence of Oliver, "_most_ guys are jerks."

"But Lilly didn't deserve that. She deserves better."

Miley nodded her head, "but have you got any ideas who this guy could be?" she then asked, looking at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

Lilly shook her head. When was Miley going to understand and she and Oliver were never going to be a couple.

"Miley. Now is not the time to go into this discussion again."

"Now is the time! She and him are no longer going out. You could go for it?"

"She would never go for me. I'm Oliver Oken the donut. And besides, if it was anything now, it would just be her rebounding and then friendships are ruined."

"You guys are perfect for each other."

"She doesn't think so."

Lilly could not believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that Oliver Oken had a crush on her all this time? This could not be happening. She did not feel the same way – didn't she?

"Come on Oliver. Be the hero now."

"Miley leave it. Let's just find it our objective to find her."

"She's hardly gonna be missing."

"But she's alone." Oliver said, grief making him choke a little. "Do we want to do that to her?"

"Guess not. But that could end for her if you –"

"Did I not tell you to leave it? She doesn't want me. She wants a guy like _him_."

"Oh yeah, he was certainly perfect."

"Miley, there are just some battles which can't be won."

"How can you call it a battle? You haven't even fought."

Oliver walked off, too annoyed with his friends naïve attitude. In his mind, Lilly only thought about him in one way. Even if he took a chance, she would never take him and that would only ruin the friendship that he holds so dear.

Lilly was in a state of shock. She never realised that Oliver cared so much about her – in that way. And what was worse was that she could have him. But she is not smart. Lilly always went for jerks and never learnt her lesson.

Miley sat down and looked up at the sky, saying to herself, "you see what you're doing? They are made for each other. You know that, right? I can't believe you you're letting this happening. I know it isn't my place to meddle, but you're not exactly doing a good job and I can't just sit there and watch this. It's like writing a romantic novel and then putting the heroine with the man at the beginning.

"I understand it. At a point in time – in a story – there can only be one leading man. But please, in their story, let it be his turn. He _really _likes her. I should trust what you're thinking but you're making it really hard."

Lilly stayed strong, refusing to let Miley hear her cry. She waited patiently until Miley had walked away to jump off the tree.

"Damn." She muttered as she heard a slight crack at her ankle.

Now limping, Lilly began to walk in the direction she saw Oliver walk in. She winced in pain at every step she took but she was determined to find him. She refused to be stupid this time. She was going to win her leading man, even if she had to amputate her leg.

* * *

Oliver threw stones at the lake, but for some reason, they just fell in the water. Probably it was that he didn't quite have the light, happy, attitude which this would be in. It was hard to happy when he didn't know where his hurt friend was. Especially when he so desired to be more than just the caring friend. 

Another stone fell in the water. Another reason was perhaps that he wanted to beat Andrew up to a pulp. How could he hurt her? If Oliver had her, he would never be so stupid and dump her. Their was nothing worth dumping. She was amazing.

"Hey," Lilly said watching him through a rock in the lake. "Not sure you have the right technique."

Oliver turned around, ran and hugged his friend. He couldn't resist but smell her blonde hair that flowed down so elegantly.

"Where were you?"

"In a tree," Lilly confessed, "you probably didn't see me."

"No, I didn't." Oliver looked at her. "You worried me."

"I'm fine."

"I know that now."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. When you know something for the first time. Happened a few times just now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lilly was not sure what to do next. She knew she was going to admit her feelings but what feelings? Happiness that someone who was decent liked her? Or actual affection? She did not know what feelings she contained. However, she did know something. Now or never.

"Oliver I heard you an –"

"Hey guys!" Miley exclaimed entering the clearing. Lilly smiled at how ironic that the one person who wanted it to happen for so long decided to pick never for her.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said with some irritation. Lilly hoped that he did not know where the conversation was going, and he was intrigued. That was what she hoped for.

"I'm glad he found you."

"Actually, I found him."

Miley laughed. As she began to pull her away, Lilly was more confused than ever now that she had missed her chance to admit her feelings.

"Lilly!"

She turned around and saw the bewildered look on Oliver's face as he said, "what did you hear?"

"Just – nothing of any interest."

"OK."

Oliver clearly knew it was a lie, and so did Lilly. Even Miley perhaps knew that there was something happening which just whispered in the air. Call it fireworks, call it anything but it was not the usual. It was romantic.

"Oliver?"

"Hm?"

Lilly rushed over and hesitantly kissed him on the cheek, "thanks for caring."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I know that this one sucked but I have an amazing one planned for next time but I already started this one. Hoped you like the sort of bittersweet ending. **


End file.
